Two slayers and a half
by kazimirkaz
Summary: Dawn is the new slayer, her boyfriend Kaz is a half slayer. 6th auish.That is till Buffy comes back now Dawn is stronger than a human but not as strong as Buffy or Kaz.go through the troubles of Dawn and her problems and help from the ones she loves.Revie
1. Default Chapter

"Dawn duck" Kaz says in the middle of a dark alley. Just as Dawn ducks his hand comes out slamming a spike in to the vampire chest. Right where Dawn's head had been less than a second before.

The vampire looks at him as the spike sits in his heart. "Slayers bitch". He says before becoming dust.

Dawn comes back up and wraps her arms around him. "Yes you are."

Kaz grins and grabs her waist. "You know it" he then leans forward and kisses her. Dawn pulling her self closer to him.

"Bloody hell," sundlely you hear what sounds like a pile of dust falling to the ground. Kaz turns around so both he and Dawn are looking at Spike who is holding a spike. "What the bloody hell do you lot think your doing. Snogging in the middle of a fight!" Spike yells at them.

Kaz grings as Dawn starts. "But Spikey, we have you here for that." She acutlaly manges to get out before going in to a giggling fit, so hard that Kaz has to hold her up.

"Bloody hell I don't know why I help out" Spike says as he turns and walks off.

Things where diffrent, Dawn was the new slayer though she hadn't really gotten a watcher just the gifts. She and her half slayer boyfriend. She had met Kaz during school and they where starting to get close. Then he was there for her when Buffy died. He had been out patrolling well taking a walk trying to see what he could fine. He got there to late, Buffy hit the ground but he was there for Dawn and well not to long after they started going out. Kaz is 17, and goes to Dawn school he's got one class with her and is the asstiant in another. Also his mom was a slayer but she's dead, and his dad, well never met him. He is his own gaurdien, a bit of legal mixed in with magic made it happen. He is about as strong as a slayer through his gifts and traning however he is faster than Dawn though that may just be to his two years older and a lot more experince. He lives at the summer home helping out where he can. He is about 5'11 dark brown hair and eyes, he is in a pair of shorts and black T-shirt. Dawn is in some of Buffy's old clothes, black pants and black long sleeve shirt.

Buffy had been dead for a while now. The gang most nights where out with the Buffybot. While Dawn and Kaz went out patrolling the alleys. "Come on Dawn, we should get home." Kaz says pulling Dawn out of the alley.

"But why, I dont have tests tomorrow, and all you do is sleep." Dawn complains finally walking beside him holding his hand. (oh yes Dawn is also doing better in school since she has Kaz helping her.)

"You got Parent/teacher day tomorrow." Kaz says swinging there hand back and forth, smiling.

Dawn smiles till she realizies what exactly Kaz said. "Oh no, you have to come tomorrow." Dawn says stepping in front of him. holding his hand and giving his her best weapon even better than her strength against him. The puppy dog look. "

But Dawnie I'm my own daurdien. Wha'ts the point? I'm my own gaurdein remember. Everyone else will be there with someone, but me well i would be there with what myself? So why should i have to go?" He asks

"Well you can help me with the Buffybot, and well we can spend the day togther." Dawn suddenlly turns around walking forward, her head down. "It's ok. I understand." she starts sniffling. "You don't want to spend time with me."

Suddenlly using his speed he has ehr hand. "Dawn" Slowly Dawn turns to face him. "I love you, and if you want me to go. You know i'll be there." Kaz says

Dawn smiles and wraps her arms around him in a hug. "I love you too."

Kaz suddenlly leans down and picks her up wedding style. Dawn gives a eep, but cuddles in to him anyway. "Now let's go home." Kaz says smiling.

"Hey can we get something to eat? I'm starving." Dawn asks and when Kaz nods his head yes she leanss forward and gives hima big kiss on the cheeke.

(((ER#$RWERWRWERWRWERWERWERWRW(((((((((((((((((((((((

Hey what's up This is my first attempt at a Buffy fanfiction. So You know be brutal, be nice, be truthfull just please review


	2. Dawnie

The next morning you see Dawn dragging her self out of her room all changed, hair brushed and ready to go except she is mostly asleep. "Morning shorty" Kaz says from the stove smiling. Buffybot is cleaning dishes. Kaz had stopped her after she had made ten sandwiches.  
  
"What you making?" Dawn asks wrapping her arms around him and yawning.  
  
"Breakfast" He says and turns around. Kaz's arms go around her waist and he gives her a quick kiss. "Now go sit down" he says  
  
As Dawn turns to head tot he other side. Kaz slaps her ass, making her eepe. Dawn runs to the other side covering her ass, and sticks her tongue at him. Just then Tara walks downstairs with this big grin on her face. It just screams her and willow where doing something dirty. "Morning" she says happily  
  
Kaz turns back to the food smiling "You go some lipstick on your neck" he says and then takes the burgers out putting one on a plate for Dawn. He then sets it before her smiling.  
  
Tara is blushing but more of having that same grin on her face while Dawn looks at the burger, but instead of eating it she pushes it back at Kaz. "No thanks I'll just grab something to eat on the way to school" she says  
  
Kaz looks at her. "Well then I'll just go back to bed," He says. He then goes towards the stairs obviously going towards Dawn's room.  
  
However almost as soon as his first foot touches the step. Dawn sighs and says, "Fine, just get back down here." Dawns then picks the burger and takes a bite. It's not that it's bad in facts it's actually pretty good. However it's just really to early for Dawn to be eating a burger.  
  
Kaz smirks and comes back down stairs sitting next to Dawn and starts eating his own burger. Willow then comes down stairs a few minuets later. "Oh hey Dawnie you all ready?" she asks and gives Tara one of there special smiles.

Dawn looks at her annoyed at being called Dawnie. "Yeah, I'm all ready to go" She says and would of loved to just kick her foot through the bar and hit him in the leg. Maybe breaking it so he would have to limp around for a while would teach him.

Willow smiles, not noticing the glare Kaz is getting. Dawni, I mean Dawn (Covers head as she beats me up) goes and puts her dishes in the sink, and grabs her backpack. Accidently well not really accidently smaking Kaz in the face hard with her hair. When she gets to the door she turns acting innocent. "Are you coming?" She asks

Kaz glares but says nothing and turns to the Buffybot. "Come on lets go" He syas grabbing her arm and leading her out of there.Willow raises a eyebrow as they leave, but Tara just shrugs her shoulder in the I have no idea fashion. They all walk twoards school not saying anything. Dawn is kicking a rock.

Buffybot is looking back and forth between Kaz and Dawn. Till finally she leans over and gives Dawn a hug. "It's ok little sister" She says.

Both Kaz and Dawn raise a eyebrow at the strange Buffybot. "What's ok?" Dawn finally asks. Wondering if prehaps Willow added something new to her.

Buffybot looks at her they are all still walking. "Youre fight with your idiot boyfriend" She says and Kaz does a facefault. Dawn can't help but giggle at that. This makes the bot smile. "See I told you, you two have all ready made up" The bot says.

Kaz finally pulls him self back up and looks at her. "We where not having a fight someone was just a bit mad at me" He says nodding to Dawn. "Just because i laughed at her nickname. Isn't that right Dawnie?" He asks putting the extra emphases on Dawnie.

She qucikly walks right next to him and grabs his ear and pulls it down with her slayer strength making him go down with her so his ear does not go flying off. "Yeah thats right, I was just mad at something stupid he did. But he does it all the time. Something stupid that is, So i've gotten used to it" She says squeezing his ear harder every second.

Kaz then doing the smart thing leans over and picks her up throwing her over his shoulder suprsing her enough so she drops his head. "Yeah now we should get to school" He says while Dawn starts beating on his back telling him to let her go. Kaz of course ignores her.


	3. i wish the vamp could come back so I can...

Kaz ducked as Dawn did a spin kick with more than enough strength to send the vampire through a couple stone walls. "Stupid people" She runs forwards and stomps on the vampire chest almost putting her foot right though it. You can hear many ribs crack. "Always liking Buffy better," She kicks the vampire in the side. "Even when it's not really Buffy" She saws and shoves Mr. Pointy right in to his heart. The vampire says nothing having been to hurt to speak. She turns back and charges at Kaz not being a idiot he ducks and Dawn's foot actually crashes right through the vampires chest throwing his heart out of it. Kaz uses his stake to crush his heart. The vampire is dust, and Dawn looks around growling however there are no other vampires around to kill. Dawn then starts trying to wipe off her shoe and pants leg. "I wish that stupid vampire would come back to life so I could kill him for what he did to my pants leg." She says finally giving up and is about to stalk off hunting for more vampire, when Kaz wraps his arms around her.  
  
He hugs her and pulls her close against him. Dawn just crosses her arms and pouts. "Come on Dawn, they liked her just cause she does what is expected of her. That's what the school does, they try to make out robots." Thinking about what he says. "Not that you shouldn't go, in fact I bet they all love you. You should go so you can be a hard working member of society," He says and suddenly they both burst out laughing. "Now don't go and tell anyone that I'm telling you to skip" Kaz says with a smile.  
  
"Oh yes" Dawn says and turns around kissing him "we" kiss "can't" kiss "have" Big long kiss. "That" Suddenly you can hear screams coming from downtown, and what seems to be a loud bikers. They stop kissing and look at each other. "What the hell is that?" she asks and Kaz shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know but maybe we better..." However right then they hear some more screams, and there faces slowly turn in to grins "Feel like kicking some demon ass?" Kaz asks backing up a step and bends down bowing and offers her his arm.  
  
Dawn giggles and takes his arms. "Let's go my good sir." She says and they both take off toward the center of town. They run in till they get there. What they see is horrible. There are a lot of biker demons just going around trashing stuff. However Dawn stops when she finds a robotic hand on the ground. It is the Buffybot's. Kaz notices and try's to take it away from her, however Dawn just bats him away. She runs forward slamming in to a demon as he whips a chain around on his bike. The demon goes flying and that makes all the demons stop. They all grin, suddenly Dawn is surrounded. They start to laugh, in that evil way demons do.  
  
"Well, well boys looks like we got a baby slayer here." This makes everyone starts to laugh. Dawn looks around seeing that there is no chance of breaking in-between them she gulps. "Your what three months old," he sniffs "nahh I would have to say two" there is a slight pause "at most." The whole crowd is laughing.  
  
Dawn however hides her scared face with a grin as she had seen Buffy do before. "Well then I guess this baby will just have to take you down all by her self" Dawn says as one demon charges, she blocks with a let hook. The battle starts and Dawn is quickly overwhelmed. There looks to be no chance and just as one demon charges forward, with a big knife to finish this fight, everyone hears another motorcycle just this one seems to be speeding up as it gets closer.  
  
Suddenly they all hear a "Ye haw" and suddenly Kaz comes right over the demons on a motorcycle with a cowboy hat on. He jumps off the motorcycle and it crashes in to two demons, and Kaz lands right next to Dawn. The demons all back up a few feet not sure what is going to happen.  
  
Dawn turns and looks at Kaz her arms cross over her chest and she glares at him "Ye haw? What the hell you spent that long looking that up?" She half asks half yells at him.  
  
Kaz throws the hat at a demon then glares at Dawn "Me what the hell are you doing charging in to a horde of demons. Who cares if there stupid and ugly, do you know how stupid that is." He yells back at her.  
  
The demons however seem to begetting a bit restless at not being able to fight, so one steps forward "Excuse me little boy, you mind where going to have some fun with this slayer here, then if we don't kill her with that maybe we'll let you have a go." The demon says however before any of the others can laugh. Both Kaz's and Dawns fist are in his face and he goes flying in to two others and they charge out, both grinning. The demons that where behind him slowly make it to there feet however there buddy is not moving considering his skull was cracked in. The demons look at each other and growl they all start chasing after Dawn and Kaz looking to have some fun with the stupid weak slayer.  
  
Kaz smiles at Dawn "Hey, you ok" He asks as they slow there pace down to a jog.  
  
Dawn looks over and smiles at Kaz, They are no lost in the woods, so they slow down even more so they are just walking. "Yeah, thanks by the way. I'm glad you came" Dawn says blushing.  
  
Kaz takes her hand and smiles "Dawn remember no matter what happens I'll always be there to help you save the day." He leans over and kisses her but then brakes off. "Now come on we have to find the gang and plan a attack there are just to many of them at the moment.

Sudenlly there is this loud burst of noise and light. They they here Tara scream, and then they both run coming out to the clearing where Buffy's grave is. Willow has this spooky light coming out of her, and Xander is holding everyone back from Willow. Sudnelly Anya turns and notices them. "Xander what are they doing here, I thought we agreed not to tell them. I had lots of money that no one would tell." She says and gets this death afraid look that she would lose her money.

Xander turns and sees them his eyes grow big. "What are you two doing here?" He asks sudnelly Willow screams, "No" Xander shouts as Dawn starts to rush forward to grab her but Kaz holds her back. "You guys can not get closer" he syas then sudenlly there is a burst of light and Buffy is in the air floating before them.

Sudenlly there is a loud dark voice that sends chills through there body. "Here is the one you have sumoned, I shall give her back, however do not summon me again WITCH" The voice yells and Willow is thrown back.


	4. Who shall Dye

Suddenly there is a loud dark voice that sends chills through there body. "Here is the one you have summoned, I shall give her back, however do not summon me again WITCH" The voice yells and Willow is thrown back.  
  
Xander and Tara rush forward and hold on to Willow lifting her up and look at the grave and suddenly there is a burst of light and Kaz and Dawn where unprepared for it. They where thrown back and as Buffy appeared Dawn stops moving and Kaz slams in to a tree and is not moving. Buffy looks around shocked and scared, and sees Dawn moving in to the air. A golden light is surrounding her. Then you can hear two voices one a male and one a female. "Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers."  
  
The voices seem to come from every where and yet no where at the same time. Then as they finish the male sounding voice speaks up. "On to each generation only one is to be chosen, however this is the third. That can not be allowed, we must stop before it is to late. We must kill this one" And you can tell Dawn's breathing is getting harder with each breath.  
  
However the female voice speaks up and Dawn's breathing eases again. "We can not punish her for what others have done." The voice then seems to pause. "However you are right, we can not keep doing this. However she is the chosen one's sister, what good would a suicidal slayer do to combat he evilness of the world." The voice says and Buffy is standing looking at her sister with worry in her eyes. However she is not moving.  
  
The male voice is back and Dawn is barley breathing now. "She will learn to live with it. Besides this is not even a real human." The male voice says "Her purpose has all ready been served and her new purpose has been canceled. She has no reason to live so we must destroy her unless she upset the balance."  
  
The female voice sighs and you can almost hear the gigantic head nodding yes and just before it would be the end of Dawn you hear Buffy say "Dawnie" and everyone turns to look at her  
  
However the voices ignore her and Buffy is still to shocked at what is going on. This is all hell to her and now the others are paying attention to Buffy instead of the one who needs the help. However one person in the world is not obsessed with Buffy. "You will leave her alone!" Kaz yells and jumps up tackling her out of their floating grasp.  
  
Now let's say someone had been given mercy. They should not tick off the ones who had shown them mercy, and that is what Kaz had just done. He was a half slayer, a gift from them. However to challenge them so openly that was unforgivable. Kaz is yanked in to the air and Dawn sits up watching him. Buffy rushes over and hugs Dawn. She hugs her sister back but then looks up at Kaz who is not being held anywhere near as nicely as she was. The male voice sounds like a demon male now. "HOW DARE YOU CHALLANGE US! WE WHERE NICE TO YOU BEFORE, NOW YOU WILL DIE!" The male voice orders.  
  
Kaz's arms go flat against his sides and it looks like his eyes will pop out of his skull. However the female voice speaks up and you can ell she has seen something that she likes. "Now, now. We must not blame him for this. He does this in the name of love. His actions may be misguided but his purpose is exactly what a Slayer's jobs is. He is off to save a life even at the cost of his own." You can almost hear the pride in her voice. "I think maybe we should reach a agreement. If we kill one, it will destroy the others. I think we should let her have her sister back and yet not take away all of her slayer strength, or her other abilities."   
  
The Male voice seems to be thinking this over then finally sighs. "You win this round for now" he says and Kaz drops to the ground and Dawn rushes over to him hugging him. Finally it seems as if the voices vanish and Dawn and Kaz turn back to Buffy and she is looking at them.  
  
Standing back up Dawn has tears in her eyes and is looking at Buffy "Is that you?" Dawn asks her big sister holding tightly on to Kaz not sure if she can stand letting her go again. Buffy nods and rushes over to them crying and hugging pulling them all close together accidentally stepping on the vase in the process.   
  
Both of the girls are crying and hugging Kaz is holding them both up, and suddenly you can hear the motorcycles getting closer to them. Kaz pulls both girls standing up "Listen I think we should do this later because the Demons are on there way" Kaz says and everyone nods.


	5. Theif

The next morning everyone is sitting in the living room. Dawn is hanging on to her sister and net letting go. She had fallen asleep a while before. Kaz is leaning up against the wall by the closed blinds, Spike is next to him. Both are watching there chosen slayer not really sure how to help. Xander is sitting on the couch next to willow and Tara. Across from Buffy, Anya had gone to open the shop. Finally Xander speaks up "Maybe we should wake Dawn up so she can get to..." He stops when Buffy shakes her head no.  
  
Buffy finally sits up and asks, "What happened?" Everyone looks at her a bit shocked though it figures she must of been very traumatized from the experience in hell.  
  
Xander reaches across and takes her hand Buffy barley keeps her self from flinching. "Buffy don't you remember we saved you. You where in Hell all this time and we finally got you out of there." Xander says and leans forward and hugs her Willow jumps in and gives her a hug to. Buffy however is not returning the hug and gets this very bad look on her face. Spike however notices and Buffy looks at him. Kaz notices just then at the look they seem to be exchanging this knowing look. Buffy turns and looks at him with the slightest movement of her head and her face turns in to a false grin and hugs them back.  
  
Kaz walks over to them and gently pulls Dawn back. "Listen Buffy I think you should go up and rest. I'll take Dawn to school, Xander should get to work, and Willow, you and Tara should go help Anya at the store. Spike I trust you can behave your self and make sure no one try's to throw a welcoming party for Buffy." Spike looks like he is going to say something but then realizes he would be in the house by him self with the girl he loved. Xander looks like he is about to speak up against it but Kaz puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes till he agrees nodding his head. He then walks over and gently shakes Dawn shoulder.  
  
Dawn looks up and looks at Buffy, she suddenly starts crying again and latches on to Buffy who must of been Dawn was not as strong as before otherwise she probably would of choked her to death with strength she was using. Almost as if she was afraid that Buffy would try to break lose and leave. "Buffy, you're still here" she says sniffling and Buffy hugs her sister she is able to not flinch at the touch this time, but you can tell she is not enjoying it. Buffy runs a hand through Dawn's hair, because after all she can not put her self first. Her sister is what matters.  
  
"It's ok Dawnie" Buffy says pulling her closer. "Listen why don't we go up stairs and take a nap. You did really good in that fight last night, and well we should relax." Buffy says standing up and Dawn nods going with her. They head up stairs and for a second you can see the hurt in Kaz's eyes. However he slightly shakes his head to clear it up. Spike notices but why the bloody hell would he care about what the idiot kid did, or felt. That is as long as he didn't hurt lil bit. Cause if she was hurt that would hurt Buffy and there was no way that was going to happen. Slowly everyone trickles out Leaving Kaz on one fall and Spike on the other both starring straight at the other but not knowing that the other person was there.  
  
Finally Kaz speaks up startling Spike, not that Spike would admit it of course. "Spike do you really think things where as bad for her as we thought?" Kaz asks now looking at the ground.  
  
Spike shrugs his shoulders and says, "Why the Bloody hell would I care?" Spike asks him and they just stay there till Spike heads over to the kitchen but stops and turns to Kaz. "There's something she ain't saying, if that helps" He says and vanishes in to the kitchen to get some blood he leaves at the house now since he had been spending a lot of time over there lately. Kaz nods and walks over to the window looking outside. Finally he goes upstairs to Dawn's room to grab a couple hours of shut eye figuring that he would patrol later but not expecting much after the demon attack form the night before. When Kaz gets to Dawn's room he walks over to her dresser and on her mirror you can see pictures of the gang. Kaz pulls one out and it's of him and Dawn making out. Willow had taken that one surprising them both, the where in the magic shop storage room. They had been very surprised to say the least but this was his favorite picture. He slipped it in to his pocket and dove on to the bed moving it a couple inches.  
  
Surprised Kaz shrugs his shoulders and leans over to pull him self-back over when he notices something. It was a necklace, and e had seen it in the magic shop. What was Dawn doing with it? Kaz got up deciding to go and ask her. As he knocked on the door he said "Hey Dawn can you..." However he stops when he looks inside. Dawn and Buffy are holding each other both fast asleep. Kaz smiles and walks in pulling the blanket over them and walks to the doorway barley stopping him self from jumping when Spike is standing there. In a whisper voice Kaz asks, "What the hell are you watching them sleep for?"  
  
Spike raises a eyebrow and makes a quiet motion with a grin spreading over his face. "Don't worry about it I'm not after lil bit one Summer is more than enough for me" He says his voice a bit louder but still trying not to wake them up. "Besides bit is happy with you, and that makes the slayer happy. Well it usually does." He says and Kaz hits him in the stomach where a Demon had put a sword through earlier making Spike flinch as Kaz crashes on to Dawns bed dropping the necklace, Spike however catches a glance and smirks picking it up He then puts it under the bed, knowing what a heavy sleeper Kaz really is.

23742374621064307162047602376402173364021763401273464210374620173640217640612217364021

Hey what's up I have a reader. Cheers siliently in his head so Well I"m updating, I just hope I can get some more reveiws soon especially now that the story will be starting to take off form here, the plot is set in motion and sorry but as much as i wish I could no one can realy type a good fight secne it would look so much better in real life so Yeah I tried to do it as a favor to you.

Just please Review


End file.
